Before the previous stop there were 39 people riding on a train. 8 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Explanation: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $39 - 8$ people on the train. $39 - 8 = 31$ people are on the train.